It's Happening Again
by VioletOD
Summary: The Cullen's are the new kids in the school again and Nessie is really loving the school. then she meets this mysterious stranger and feel's pull for him but how can that be when Jacob imprinted on her? Not for Team Jacob lovers...review!
1. Confusing Feelings

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. And btw everyone calls Jacob, Jacob not Jake or your going to get confused. Now on to the story._

Bella POV

"Renesme?" I called as I walked around the house at vampire speed looking for her. "Renesme?" Where could she be? Two hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. I turned around and stared in awe of my perfect husband his topaz eyes full of love and wonder. I reached up on my toes and gave him a peck.

"Looking for our daughter?" Edward said with a laugh at my frustrated look.

"Yes, she has school tomorrow, she needs her sleep." I said

"Nessie's at the beach with Jacob." Edward said in my ear. At the beach? Our first day back to forks and he already took her to La Push, unbelievable. I started walking to the door when I was suddenly pulled back.

"Let them be love, apparently Jacob's going to tell Nessie that he imprinted on her and that he's in love with her." I turned around to stare at Edward. "What is it love?" he asked

"And you're okay with that?" I said skeptically

"Nessie is going to find out sooner or later." Edward said

"But…I mean…that's...she's our baby girl!" I cried. Edwards picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"I think I can take your mind off of that." Edward said with excitement in his eyes.

"Oh? How?" I asked innocently

"I'll show you." Edward said as he took me to our room.

Renesme POV

I walked along the beach and looked at the ocean. It was one of my favorite things, it was just so calm. I stared at the ocean until I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"WHOA!" I screamed "Jacob, put me down!" I said laughing.

"Hey how'd you know?" Jacob said as he put me down. I turned around to face him.

"I'd know my best friend anywhere." I said and then Jacob looked down. "What is it Jacob?" I said reaching to touch him.

"What you just said is what I have to talk to you about. You and I, I mean." Jacob said as he pulled me to sit next to him on a rock.

"Well what's on your mind?" I asked

"You know about imprinting and all that werewolf stuff."

"Yeah, have you found her? The one? What's she like…Aww my Jacob's in love!" I felt so happy knowing that Jacob found someone to spend his life with.

"Yeah…see the thing is I found her 50 years ago. You know her." Jacob said taking my hand

"You expect me to remember someone 50 years ago? Jacob I was born 50 years ago."

"EXACTLY!" Jacob yelled. I sat there stunned at the words coming out of his mouth. We're best friends, nothing else…do I feel anything else for him?

"You're the girl I love; you know how we always want to be together?" Jacob asked. I thought about that for a minute. I know that I want to be around him all the time but is it because I'm in love with him? Maybe I know that the first person I want to tell something is Jacob. So yeah I always want to be with Jacob but imprinted, in love with?

"Yeah, I always want to be around you." I said unsure.

"Exactly, we're in love!" Jacob said happily.

"Jacob." I said pulling my hand out of his. "I know I want to be around you all the time, and there is a feeling there but I don't know if it's love."

"Nessie, that's what imprinting is, you find your soul mate. Two people that are in love."

"Jacob I know what it is, but I've known you my whole life. Can I figure out if I love you or not?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. It's just been a long time."

"How have you been able to keep it from my mom all these years? Worse how'd you keep it from my dad?" I said with horror clear in my voice.

"HA, they know. Like I could keep anything from your dad. I wish, he knows everything, of course Bella could tell by the way I look at you, she is my best friend. Then again your dad has a hard time saying no to your mom so I doubt he wouldn't have told her anyways." Jacob said as he rolled his eyes. No wonder Dad was so nervous about letting me go to the beach with Jacob.

"Nessie, I have to go away for like a month or so since I'm back I have allot of catching up to do with the pack and stuff like that."

"I thought you wee going to be there on the first day of school with me." I said as I pouted.

"I'll be there sooner or later. You'll do fine." Jacob said as he patted my head. Then Jacob did something weird he turned my chin for me to look at him and then he bent down. What is he doing? He kept looking at my lips like he was gonna…wait a minute and then he kissed me. His lips were warm and it felt nice so I kissed him back. After a minute or so we stopped and then Jacob gave me a kiss on the check and jogged into the forest changing into a wolf. I stood up and continued to stare at the ocean to many things in my head. Jacob loves me. Do I love Jacob? School starts tomorrow and it's the same one my parents met at, creepy and Jacob just kissed me and he kissed me MOM...UGH!

Just then I felt I was not alone; I slowly turned to see my father standing there. My dad had a sad smile on my face, probably from hearing my thoughts. He looked concern, he should be. I ran to him and he hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's okay; I just don't know what to do."

"Where did Jacob go?" my dad asked looking around the beach.

"Apparently he had some pack business to take care of." I said with a shrug.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" He asked hesitantly I guess my feelings for Jacob wasn't his favorite subject.

"You guess right." He said with a smile.

"He imprinted one me, and I'm suppose to love him?" I asked confused because I wasn't sure I did feel that way.

"You are suppose to feel whatever you feel. If you do then you do, if you don't you don't. Don't think that you HAVE to do anything." He said reassuringly.

"Mom always said that imprinted means love. If somebody were to imprint on you that means you would love him and him you." I quote my mother with a chuckle. "Now I see she was talking about me and Jacob.

"Ah, your mother always has felt guilty for a certain reason." My dad said. You mean the whole loving Jacob part and then choosing you part.

"How'd you know about that!" My dad yelled.

"Let's just say I happened to find out about the story." I said thinking of the ocean so my dad wouldn't read my thoughts. My dad pulled me next to him.

"That was a long time ago, and your mother…she was human of course and I left her. Jacob was the one to help her when I wasn't there. I can't blame him for something I made possible."

"So? She forgave you and she said she loves you and then she talked about Jacob this and Jacob that and Jacob this that and the other. I'm so worried about Jacob." I said impersonating my mother. "If she said she loved you Jacob shouldn't have meant that much to her. Then she agrees to marry you and what does she do KISS JACOB! How could she do that to you daddy! What kind of person does that to—"

"Hey, don't talk about your mother that way!"

"You're telling me that you weren't hurt at all by the things she did?" I said knowingly

"I'm not saying that, but I love your mother, and all I want is for her to be happy. Yeah it hurt like hell knowing that your mother wanted to be with Jacob more than me sometimes but she was happy and safe so there was no reason for me to be upset." My father said looking at the ocean. "Now come on you have school tomorrow." My father said as he picked me up like a toddler.

"Hey I'm not a baby anymore." I shouted in protest

"I know, but you're still my little girl and not a word to your mother about what I said" he said in his fatherly voice.

"Yeah, okay." I agreed and then he ran with vampire speed home.


	2. A Morning with the Cullen's

Renesme POV

I opened my eyes and I felt happy. My first day at Fork High School. I ran into the closet My Aunt Alice built me and laid out 5 options for my new school outfit. Let's see, do I want I'm new in school and I'm nice…? NAH! I want I'm better than you so back off…yes. I put on my black skinny jeans and my black and white converse. I put on my white long sleeved shirt and my black leather jacket that went to my midsection. I zippered it up and put my books is my Black Gucci bag, I got that when my Aunt Alice took me Paris for a girls night out. I don't know why my mother didn't want me to go. I love shopping. I ran out of my room and into the living room and saw a note from my mom saying her and dad went hunting and to go to the main house.

I ran over there. I couldn't smell anyone only my grandmother and I smelled…mmm pancakes. I ran into the kitchen and saw my grandmother (even though Esme looks WAY to young to be a grandmother) making some pancakes. Before sitting down at the kitchen table I poured a glass of milk and sat down. My grandmother set a plate of pancakes and syrup in front me. I picked up my fork and stared eating. Then my mother walked in and sat next to me.

"Did you thank her?" My mother scolded me. I sighed and turned to my grandmother who was cleaning up.

"Thank you grandma." I said in my innocent voice. My mother rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome deary. You make sure you have a first good day dear." She kissed my head and then gave my mother a hug and left the room.

"Where's grandpa?" I asked.

"He had an early shift at the hospital." My mother said picking up a book she left on the counter. My dad came in as I finished my pancakes.

"Morning sleepy head." He said as he kissed my forehead

"Morning Daddy." I said happily. My dad took my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Do I get that? No." My mother muttered. My father chuckled and tried to cover it with a cough. I laughed. "Sure laugh at me, I'm your wife that means _nothing_." My mother said as she stalked out of the room.

"Love." My father called out as he walked out of the room after her. They were so madly in love I don't think my mother could stay mad at my dad for more than 5 minutes. In 3…2…1…

"Edward." My mother giggled. See I told you.

Just then my Aunt Alice came bounding down the stairs in one of her lovely outfits she gave me a kiss on the cheek before making me get up and spin around. Then she looked me up and down as usual.

"Okay I approve." She said in her wind chimed voice

"I'm so happy you approve Aunt Alice." I said as I winked at her. "Where's Uncle J?" I asked.

"He's fighting Emmet outside. Esme is coming to yell at them in 2 minutes when they break a window so they should be in soon." Alice said knowingly as she sat down in my seat.

"Aunt Rose!" I cried as I threw myself at her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Nessie!" she said as she kissed my cheek. My Aunt Rose was so pretty everybody wanted to be Aunt Rose. "How is my favorite niece this morning?" she asked as she walked over and sat down next to Alice.

"I'm your only niece Aunt Rose." I reminded her. Alice laughed.

"Yes, there's that too." She smirked. Then there was a big crash.

"See I told you." Alice said with a proud smile.

2 seconds later Uncle Em and Uncle J hurriedly walked into the kitchen and hid behind their wives. I laughed at them, 1 second later all you heard was grandma.

"EMMETT AND JASPER CULLEN YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" My grandmother called from outside. The boys sighed and then sulked out the room. "Yes mom." They said in unison. Alice and Rose starting laughing and that made me start to laugh too.

"Did we miss something?" My father said as he came in with his arms wrapped around my mother.

"Nothing to important, Uncle J and Uncle Em were fighting. Uncle Em probably missed Uncle J like usual and broke the window." I said laughing at the end of my explanation.

"Hey, I didn't miss!" Uncle Em said as he walked back into the kitchen with Uncle J behind him. Uncle Em went over and put his arm over Aunt Rose and then Uncle J went over and held Aunt Alice's hand.

"Sure, you know its okay that you can't beat Uncle J." I said as if I was talking to a baby.

"Hey why did you say that like you were talking to a baby?" Uncle Em asked dumfounded.

"Wow, captain obvious maybe because I am." I said.

"Oooooooooo." The rest of the family said in unison.

"It's not like a little 5 year old like you could beat me."

"Oooooooooo." The said in unison again.

"Wanna bet Uncle Em?" I said rising to the challenge.

"You're on." Uncle Em said announcing each word.

"Let's save this for school or we're going to be late." My father reminded us quietly.

"Fine, after school back yard be there." I said

"Fine." Uncle Em said as he came over and picked me up in a huge bear hug. Then he set me down and gave me a kiss on my cheek and went and got the cars started. Everyone started walking out of the room to the garage. I caught Uncle J's hand and pulled him back.

"Hey there little missy." Uncle J said with his southern accent.

"Will you show me some moves so I don't look like a dork when I play fight with Uncle Em?" I asked hesitantly. Uncle J put his arm around my shoulder and whispered.

"My niece could never be a dork." Uncle J said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Uncle J." I said as I ran to the garage and hopped into my Aunt Rose's convertible. I always liked Aunt Rose's car it was the nicest. Aunt Alice, Uncle J, my mother rode in my dad's Volvo and me and Uncle Em rode with Aunt Rose in her car.

My grandmother waved goodbye to us from the garage as we sped to the school.


	3. Meet JJ Force

Bella POV

As we pulled into the school's parking lot I stared at the school I once went to. I can't believe it but I missed it here. It was my first time back here since I graduated. Well at least only one year here. Edward squeezed my hand and he smiled reassuringly. Rosalie, Emmett and Renesme were already waiting for us. I hope Renesme buckled her seat belt. Knowing her, my crazy daughter probably sat with her head out the window. I shook my head to clear the funny thought. Alice and Jasper got out of the car and went to stand next to Rosalie and Emmett. Edward looked at me and I just continued to stare at my old high school. So many memories here, they led me to Edward that's a good memory. Edward chuckled besides me.

"What?" I asked him still staring at the school.

"Our daughter is contemplating pulling you out of the car by force." Edward said with another chuckle. I looked over to her and say her impatiently tapping her foot against the black top.

"Go ahead, I'll come in soon." I said as I stared over at the school again.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head. He leaned over and kissed my check and then got out of the car. As he walked over to the rest of them I heard the girls giggle. One girl with red hair stood in front of him and started to move her hand up and down his arm. I heard the girl from over here.

"So you're new here?" the girl asked. "What me to show you around, there's places we could go…alone."

OH HECK NO! I got out of the car and tried to remain at human speed as I quickly walked over to Edward. As I stopped next to him and he took my hand. I glared at the girl and she stepped back.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Edward said as he pulled me away from the girl. "Don't kill her now." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh, me don't kill her? What happened when we came here for registration?" I asked.

"That doesn't count, he was about to die a slow death." Edward said. I shook my head. We reached the rest of them by then.

"Finally!" Renesme said throwing her hands up in the air. Just then a blonde girl showed up in front of us. Behind her were a dirty blonde haired girl, and the same redhead I almost killed and a tall brunette.

"I'm Jules." The first blonde said. "This is Jennifer…" She pointed to the dirty blonde. "Jessica…" She pointed to the red head. Oh great me and people named Jessica are great together. "And Julie." And she pointed at the brunette. They were all pretty for humans, and I could already tell these were the in crowd girls. Jules was of course the leader, the prettiest out of the group of course. "I'd like to welcome you guys to Forks. So anyways your names?" Jules asked. I rolled my eyes. Edward was the one that answered.

"I'm Edward, this is Bella." He said as he gestured to me. I put on a small smile. "This is Rosalie…" He said as they're mouths dropped open, and then glared with envy. "Emmett…" the brunette Julie waved at him and caught a glare from Rosalie and Rosalie moved closer to Emmett. "Alice and Jasper." The dirty blonde Jennifer waved at Jasper. Alice glared and Jasper squeezed Alice's hand. "And this little girl is Nessie." He said as he gestured to our daughter.

"I'm not that little, _Edward_." Renesme said with a chuckle at calling her father by his first name. He slit his eyes at her but then smiled.

"Well we should be off to our class." Rosalie said pulling Emmett away from the girls and most importantly Julie.

"Nice meeting you." I said pulling Edward away from Jessica, how ironic. Everybody said there goodbyes and walked into the school.

"So were they all having they're fantasies?" I asked

"Maybe." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Well they better stop before I stop them for them." Rosalie said with a growl.

"Come on babe, who can stop liking Emmett, I'm Emmett. Don't overreact." Rosalie glared and pulled away from Emmett. "Babe." Emmett said trying to pull her back to him.

Then a boy with long curly hair appeared and went up to Rosalie.

"Hi, I'm Jason. Do you wanna go out sometime gorgeous?" the boy asked cocky. Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie and growled.

"Back off before I kill you." Emmett growled and the kid ran away.

"You say she over reacts." Alice said with a laugh. Everyone joined in.

"Well I'm off to class!" Renesme said. I grabbed her arm before she left. "What?"

"Remember stay safe, and you have a cell phone so if you need to call—"

"I know, I know." She said agitated.

"Alice and Jasper are the only one's going to be in your lunch since the rest of us are playing seniors. Are you okay with that? I'm sure I can—"

"She's going to be fine love." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let her go."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Thank you! See you later!" Renesme said as she ran down the hall.

Edward and I had every class together. As we walked to third period class we came across a boy. He was light but he had spiky brown hair like Edward's hair but it was a dark brown like chocolate. The boy was wearing a black shirt with jeans and converse but he carried it off as if he were on the runway. As soon as he stood in front of us I smelled him he was a vampire. I looked at him expecting red eyes but they were golden.

"Edward?" the boy said. Edward looked up and when he saw the boy a huge smile came across his face.

"JJ!" Edward yelled. The boy, JJ ran over to us and hugged Edward and then did some weird handshake. "What are you doing here?" Edward asked excitedly.

"I go to school here. Isn't that what you're doing here?" JJ asked with a chuckle.

"Nice." Then Edward looked at me I'm sure my face looked confused. JJ followed Edward's eyes and noticed me for the first time. "How rude of me. JJ this is my Bella." Edward said wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"Wow you finally found somebody." JJ threw his hands up in the air. "I thought it would never happen." JJ said with a laugh. Edward playfully hit his shoulder. "Sorry, Enchantée Edward's Bella." JJ said as he bowed and kissed my hand. I smiled; he was a very nice boy.

"What grade are you pretending to be in?" Edward asked conversationally

"11th grade. Yourself?" JJ replied. So he was in the same grade as Renesme, Alice and Jasper. They had lunch next; I hope Renesme was doing fine.

"We're in 12th grade, which means we graduate this year." Edward said as if it was an inside joke.

"No duh _Emmett_. I can't believe he was that stupid. I'm Emmett were in 12th grade and that means we graduate next year. Speaking of the monkey where is he?" JJ asked

"In, 3…2…1…" Edward said then Emmett's voice came booming from the other side of the hallway.

"JJ FORCE!" Emmett came running down the force almost crashing into a teacher with the laptop cart. Emmett came running and tried jumping on JJ but he moved out of the way and Emmett fell on his face.

"Jake! Enough rough housing!" The principle said as he came out of his office.

"I thought his name was JJ." I whispered in Edward's ear as we watched Emmett and Jake play fight in the middle of the hallway.

"It is, but everyone calls him JJ. His first name is Jake his middle name is Jack and his last name is Force. Hence the JJ Force." Edward replied

"Oh, I see. How do you know him?" I asked

"When we were in Alaska and he was a nomad passing through but he was interested in how we lived our lives. We were cautious at first because of his red eyes but JJ has a clean record, not even one killed human."

"But how—" I started to say but Edward stopped me by covering my mouth with his hand.

"I'm getting there my impatient Bella. JJ didn't want to be a monster much like the rest of us. JJ isn't really that old. We met him before we came back to Forks and met you." He said as he kissed my nose.

"Hey don't start kissing now, finish the story." JJ said walking over to us. Edward smiled and then continued.

"JJ is pretty smart he drank blood but he stole from blood banks and such."

"Yeah, I was pretty sneaky. Then I met these crazy guys and have been hunting animals ever since. They're the closet thing I have to family."

"You are our family." Edward replied.

"Why didn't you stay with Edward and the rest then? If you don't mind me asking." I asked JJ.

"I don't mind at all. Your family." JJ said with a wink. "Well I wanted to find my family. They were changed too but it was faster for me. It only took about an hour. I left to find food, I was thirsty and when I soon realized what I wanted I ran as far away from any signs of humans. I finally regained some of myself and snuck into a blood bank then I thought going to Alaska would be the best place. Not allot of sun. Probably not allot of people and then I met the Cullen's what strange people I thought at first." JJ said with a laugh.

"And we thought what a weird looking guy." Emmett said punching JJ's shoulder.

"Did you find your family? Where did you look for them?" I asked curiosity clear in my voice.

"I went to Italy we had some relatives there but they were dead when I got there. I smelled my family there. My sister and my brother were so sweet; I can't believe they turned into these monsters."

"So you found them? Where were they?"

"Yeah, I found them they—" JJ was interrupted by the sound of the Bell.

"You better get to class Mr. Force! I'm watching you!" The principle said as he came out of his office.

"Go ahead and go to class. You should come over soon though." I said looking to Edward for approval. Edward nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I see you guys soon. Better get to class. Bye guys." JJ gave Emmett a fist punch and then hugged Edward and gave me a kiss on my cheek before running down the hall way.

"You're not going to kill him for kissing me are you?" I asked hesitantly

"Of course not, I know what's going through his mind and he meant it as a friendly gesture not what most boys are thinking around here." Edward said with a growl walking down the hallway hand in hand. Emmett patted Edward's shoulder.

"I don't even read minds and I know what the boys are thinking around here. The next boy who goes to touch Rose's butt, I'm killing, not drinking there blood, just cracking there skull wide open. Well got to go meet up with Rose. See you at lunch." Emmett called as he bounded down the hall way.

"Did you not like what JJ did, he meant it in a gentlemen way. I assure you." Edward said

"No, I know. I really like him." I said

"I'm glad, he's awesome." Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "Renesme is doing fine by the way." Edward said reassuringly as we got outside our classroom.

"Oh, thank you." I said some of my worry residing. Edward laughed his musical laugh.

"It's not funny." I said as I turned to face him. "You know we met here." I said.

"Yeah so what's going to happen? She's going to fall for a vampire and a coven is going to come after her?"

"Yeah I guess that's silly. How'd it go with Jacob?" I wondered if she loved him. It had been so stupid to love Jacob back then I should have always known it was Edward. I think I always did I just got sidetracked.

"Jacob told her, and Nessie doesn't know what to think. Nessie wants to be with him allot but she doesn't know if it's love. Something I do find interesting is that I've been listening to Jasper and he feels the moods between them and her connection to Jacob has always been there but ever since we got here it's become allot less. Jacob's connection, how he feels about her is still there and strong but her connection, feelings for him aren't as strong." Edward said lost in thought.

"Does it have to do with her confusion about him loving her?"

"I guess but it happened as soon as we got here. Before Nessie knew anything." Edward said still lost in thought.

"Oh I see, what do you think that means? Jacob imprinted on her she has to be with him." Something I said pulled him from his revue.

"Love, you can't force her to be with him. Yes there's a connection between them at the least on his part. Imprinting isn't exact science. Don't push her away from us because you want her to be with Jacob, please. I don't want to lose her." Edward pleaded using the force of his smoldering eyes. I could only nod. Just then Edward moved me out of the way of a kid running down the hall.

"Oh hey sorry about that." JJ said as he came to a stop before us. "Gotta go...bye." JJ said then started running down the hall.

"I hope he slows down or he's going to run into someone." I said as me and Edward walked into the classroom hand in hand.


	4. A Flower Called Ness

Renesme's POV

I hurriedly got to my locker and almost sprinted down the hallway to get to my class. As I turned to corner I ran smack into someone. I could have killed them. I opened my eyes and saw the person standing up. I'm glad I hadn't killed them. I started picking up my papers. Then I heard the most magical voice in the world.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. I nearly fainted. I looked up into a pair of topaz eyes. He's a vampire, that's why he isn't dead, but his face was the face of the most gorgeous model in the world. He was light but his was spiked up and it was the color of dark chocolate, he had on a black shirt with jeans and converse he carried them off as if he was just on the runaway. He bent down and started to pick up my papers I dropped. I'd been staring at him for about 2 minutes could I look like more of a dork! Then I finally stood up. He stood up and looked at me as if he asked a question, oh he did. What should I say? I've never been this nervous. What is wrong with me?

"I'm fine, thanks." I said. The boy's mouth dropped open when I spoke. The boy shut his mouth and handed me my books and when our skin touched I felt an electric shock that coursed through my arm and to my chest. He pulled his arm back and so did I causing all my books to drop to the floor again.

We both sat there and my face must have reflected his, his face was stunned. I closed my eyes as I remembered the feeling and then I suddenly hoped it would happen again. I sighed and was about to bend down to get my books but when I opened my eyes he already put them in a pile for me. I grabbed them from his hand making sure I didn't drop them when out arms touched and just being near him I felt it.

"Thank you." I said looking at the ground. He probably has a girlfriend. This feeling is probably only for me, he probably has no interest in me and me having feelings for someone I just met. I've gone crazy…he makes me go crazy. Come on Renesme pull it together. I looked up and caught him staring at me. I felt heat go to my face. I did not blush!

"Thank you." I said again.

"You're welcome." He said

"I'm Renesme…well that's my name…well of course that's my name...but…" oh My GOSH could I sound more pathetic. Stop it, you are Renesme Carlie Cullen. You're a Cullen, get it together! I took a deep breathe. "I'm Renesme but people call me Nessie."

"I'm Jack…NO…that's…umm…" he stared at me and I blushed again. "My name is Jake but my middle name is Jack so everyone calls me JJ. Apparently the name Jake wasn't good enough for them. It's _really_ nice to meet you though." Jake said, Jake smiled as if he was shooting toothpaste commercial. Jake was a good enough name for me.

"Well I don't want you to get in trouble the principle is out to get me." He said with a laugh. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah defiantly!" Could I sound more of an idiot? I better get out of there fast before I embarrass my self more. "I'll see you around Jake."

"You know that the most exotic and unique and beautiful flower in the Amazon rainforest at least in my opinion is called Nes?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I'll see you around Nes." Jake said then he turned around and walked down the hallway occasionally looking back at me. Then he disappeared around the corner. He called me a flower, an Amazon flower the most beautiful flower in his opinion! OMG! I walked to class in a daze. I sat down in my class and sat there and just thought about our moments together. Oh my gosh I was turning into my mother! I tried to focus to the lesson the teacher was teaching but I kept thinking about him and his smile.

"Excuse me, earth to Nessie." I looked up to find my Aunt Alice staring at me.

"Hey." I replied trying to clear my head.

"Uh-huh. Are you going to be okay at lunch because the music teacher needs some help. She's planning a MUSICAL and she needs help making costumes. I told her I'd help her at lunch and Jasper said he's help building the set." Alice said hopefully

"Of course, go ahead. I'll be fine." I said. Going back into my dream world. I hope I already knew what he was teaching because I was so not paying attention. I wondered what grade was he in. He didn't look more than 17 no less then 15 probably 16. We'd be the same age! I wonder what he was doing.

Jake POV

I sat there in class staring into space. I felt as if I was flying, I bet that's what happens when you meet the girl you've waited your whole life for. I keep replaying the feel of her touch, her smile, and her beautiful brown eyes. Her voice was like a song and what do I do? I just stare at her with my mouth open. I bet she has a boyfriend. She probably thought I was a totally idiot, she could never be.

Nes is amazing and graceful and she defiantly is not human. Her blood, and her eyes say she is but her smell she didn't smell like a human but not like anything I've ever came across either. She always should have been unconscious when I ran into her but she was running at vampire speed and she knocked me down too. Her heart beats but much faster than a humans. No matter what she was though she was amazing and somehow even after just meeting her I was smitten.

I can't believe I just said smitten, I'm turning into a softy. I have to focus on class. I looked down at my folder that was a mistake. It was a light bronze color which reminded me of Nes' hair. Her hair was curly and it hung to the middle of her chest, her hair covered part of her beautiful face. I just wanted to push back her hair and kiss her. What? I've never wanted to kiss anyone…ever! What is wrong with me? The Bell stopped my thoughts. I walked in the halls thinking of her. I went to my locker and then to the cafeteria. I got my lunch and then the same as everyday was bombarded by the jocks. I paid for my lunch and then tried to escape them. Eventually they headed outside to eat lunch and play some football. Just because I play football doesn't mean I have to act like a dumb jock.

Then my whole world changed because I smelled the most wonderful scent, it was a mixture of Amazon flowers and I looked up and there sitting at a table was the girl of my dreams she was talking to some human. I couldn't stop looking at her and then Nes laughed and I dropped my drink because the sound made me go numb, I couldn't even try to breathe the sound attacked my heart. She must have heard my drink fall because she looked at the ground where my drink must have fallen and then she looked up at me. I smiled and her smile was dazzling. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Oh JJ pooh." I heard a voice call. Oh gosh, not her. I was wrong she could ruin this moment. I turned around to see Jules swaying her hips and then poked her butt as she bent down to pick up my drink. "Here you go boo boo." She said handing me my drink. As I grabbed the bottle from her hands I heard Ness' voice above all the other chatter.

"Who's that?" Ness asked the girl

"That's Jules; her and her friends are the well the popular people. Jules has been after JJ since he moved here."

"What a pity she hasn't given up." Ness all but growled. I liked that ALLOT!

"Yeah I guess she says she in love with him, oh but I have to go. I have to help set up in art class, I'll see you later Nessie." Then the girl walked away. I turned my attention to Jules…ewww. Well even if I don't like Jules I still have to be nice. "Thank you Jules." I said and then I tried to walk away. I should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy. Jules pulled me back towards her.

"How about you sit with me today? You always use to sit alone. It's a whole new year so how about you and me change that." Jules purred like a cat.

"I can't I want to sit with someone today." I said trying to wiggle out of her hands.

"Who?" Jules asked appalled.

"Somebody important to me." I muttered too low for her human ears to hear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ness smile. I wanted to die…what die? I've gone crazy. Ness makes me crazy, my Amazon flower. I just walked away from Julie and sat down at the table Ness was sitting at. I smiled as I stared at her and she just stared back. I barley noticed Jules calling my name. I was too happy where I was.

"I think your girlfriends mad at me." Ness said after a couple minutes of staring at each other.

"What? WHO?" I asked. Like I would have a girlfriend I could only think of one girl I would ever want. Ness nodded towards Julie who looked like a red engine with steam coming out of her ears she looked like she was going to explode.

"Me and Julie? Was never, is never, never gonna be, anything." I shuddered as I thought about it. Ness' smile grew more profound. My still heart fluttered.

"I bet your boyfriend is mad that I'm here with you. Where is he?" I said hoping she would tell me she doesn't have one and she loves me.

"Don't have one." Ness said. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out with a big gust. Ness laughed.

"So you're obviously not a human…" then Ness took a bite of her pizza and chewed thoughtfully not like she wanted to throw it up. "And you're obviously not a vampire so? No that it matters to me what you are, because it defiantly doesn't." I said longily as I wished to have her. Ness looked at me curiously probably wondering why my tone was so soft. Ness looked around, probably making sure no one was listening which I should of done but I was too busy being caught up in her I didn't care.

"My family usually doesn't want me to talk about it but I feel like I can trust you." She said softly. I nodded encouragely. She trusts me!

"See I'm—" the bell interrupted her.

"What class do you have next?" I asked her.

"Biology." She stated looking for her bag. I smiled. I had that class next.

"Let's go then." I said. I picked up her bag so she wouldn't have to even though she protested and I walked right next to her the whole way to biology. I pulled out the chair and Ness smiled and sat down. We sat down at one of the black lab tables in the back. The teacher's name was Mr. Banner.

"So I'm gonna skip most of this precautions stuff. We're going to just start with a lab. Your lab partner is the one sitting next you. Today you are going to label what's on your slides into the different stages of Mitosis"


	5. Okay, A Date

Renesme POV

I can't believe I'm sitting next to the boy of my dreams. I remember wanting to kill that girl Julie. I do not like her. I'll have to stay away from her. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jake staring at me. Jake said that he didn't care what I was. He wanted me anyways. Now I have to figure how he wants me. As a friend? Or more? I find it ironic that Jake and I have to label the slides into mitosis when that's exactly the first lab my parents did. Maybe this is destiny. I smiled euphoric at the thought.

"So ladies first?" Jake asked with a smile

"Sure." I smiled. We finished the lab and had the rest of the period to talk. We talked about out dislikes and our likes. He talked about all the places he's been. I talked about all the places I wanted to go.

"Why don't you ever go to those places?" Jake asked. One word. The Volturi, my parents were worried they'd come after me so I was always with at least one of them and never alone. I didn't know what to tell him.

"It's a long story."

"How about we talk about it tonight?" He asked.

"Are you asking my out on a date Mr. Force?" I asked playfully.

"Yes I am."

"When?"

"Is that a yes?" Jake said almost falling out of his seat.

"Of course it is." I said with a smirk.

"Right after school, we can go to a place I like. I've never shown it to anyone."

"Are you going to have to kill me when I find out?" I asked with a laugh

"Never." He said laughing. "I'd kill myself first." He added in a much more serious tone holding my gaze. I couldn't look away if I wanted too. Then the bell rang. I stood up and so did I.

"So after school?" I asked.

"Yea, what class do you have next?" he asked

"I have gym." I grinned in anticipation I was not like my mother. I _loved_ gym.

"Well isn't it my lucky day so do I. shall we?" he asked bowing. I curtsied and followed alongside him.

As I hurried into the girl's locker room. I hurriedly put on my black shorts and white short sleeve shirt. I tied my sneakers and then ran out to the gym. I knew one person, her name was Angela, and apparently she was named after her great, great, great grandmother. I would have to ask my mother is she related to the Angela my mother knew. From what my parents told me she acted just like her, kind, sweet, quiet. She waved me over and I walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." I replied "How'd the art project go."

"It was good; I think I did horrible on it though." Angela said shyly.

"I bet you did fine." I reassured her. Then the coach called all the girls in. I saw Julie standing across the circle glaring at me. I laughed out loud as the coach called attendance. The coach shot me an irritated look.

"Okay today we will be playing against the boys. Everyone knows flag football the rules etc. so let's play. She blew the whistle for the girls to get there blue flags.

"OMG, JJ!" I heard Julie scream. I turned around to see Jake walking out of the boys' locker room talking to a boy. Angela sighed next to me. I looked over to her to see her looking at Jake.

"You have a thing for Jake?" I asked trying to hide my anger.

"Ohhh noooo. Next to him is Dylan. They're both on the football team. Dylan is well…" she trailed of suggestively. I sighed in relief.

"Why don't you talk to him?" I asked. I looked back over at him. He looked nice enough.

"He's not in my rank. He's one of the popular guys. JJ, Dylan, Peter, Nick. They go out with people like Jennifer, Julie, and Jessica and of course, our very own Jules." Angela said laughing when I rolled my eyes.

"There is no higher monarchy in our school silly. They _think_ they're popular that's the difference. Dylan doesn't seem like the type to go out with fakes like them."

"Well maybe not right now, but I think when they get the picture the Cullen and Hale boys have no interest in them they'll go back to Dylan."

"The Cullen and Hale boy's are nothing, they are all childish." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I forgot that's your family." Angela said blushing.

"Don't worry about. I was there when they _unsuccessfully_ tried flirting with them." I said. Then a ball hit my butt and I spun to the sound of laughter. I saw Jake looking around the room whistling. "Yeah sure you didn't do anything." I called. Jake looked to me and pointed at himself as if to say. _Who me? _"Yeah you." I called. Jake walked over and I turned back around to face a shocked Angela. I felt something squeeze my waist and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I would have fallen if two strong arms hadn't been holding me up. I stood up and turned around to see Jake's face only a few inches from my face. My mouth dropped open.

"What were you saying?" He said with a smirk. I'm not going to let him get away with anything, he better learn that sooner than later if we ended up together that is. I stood up straighter and back up a few inches.

"I was saying, I know you hit me with that ball." I said crossing my arms.

"Come on, my exotic Amazon flower Ness. I'm sorry." Jake said putting a frown on his face. I walked up to him and then stood on my tippy toes so my face was two inches from his face. I didn't dare breathe. I leaned in like I was about to kiss him then stopped about a centimeter from his face and said.

"I'll see you on the battle field." I whispered then I turned around quickly and walked to the girls' side. I looked back and saw him in there in a daze we caught me eye he smirked.

The girls got lined up and the boys got lined up. I decided to play defense. No one was going to get the flag with me here. The coaches blew the whistle and the game was off. Julie was in the front of the line watching Jake like a lion she was talking to him and he looked annoyed. I listened in to hear them.

"So JJ what's up with you and that loser Nessie." She asked.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" he all but growled at her. I was shocked I've never seen him respond like that towards anyone no matter what they said. I also felt loved. I tried to shake the feeling off. He probably would do that if it was just a friend she was talking about. "Hey do you want a kiss?" Jake asked Julie. I almost started crying if it wasn't for that wicked glint in his eye. Something was up, so I watched. Julie nodded and then she crossed the line and Jake looked like he was going to kisser her. My heart sunk until she pulled her flag then he pulled away and threw it on the group while Julie whined and went to go sit on the bench. Jake ran through a crowed of people easily and then made it to where all this teammates have been captured setting them free. A girl that I now remembered her name was Hayden caught two boys for me so I didn't have to leave., I remembered her loaning me a pencil in my first class, she's very athletic she sat next to me before Angela came and we easily became friends through sports. Then two boys tried running for the flag and I stepped in between them and ripped there flag off of them. I turned to go back to my post when I saw Jake running for the flag. I sprinted to the flag and reached for his flag and almost had it when I tripped and brought Jake down with me. Jake fell on his back and I fell face first on top of him.

"I rather like you in the position on me but you are crushing my arm." Jake then moved his arm that was pinned down by mine and brushed my hair back from my face. "You are so beautiful, your so beautiful I'm pretty sure it's illegal." At that I laughed. I could feel myself falling hard for him. I stood up pulling me up with him. We just stood there and stared at each other.

"JJ are you okay?" Jules said stopping beside him touching his arm. Jake pulled his arm away from her and stepped closer to me.

"Meet me outside the gym doors and we'll go. Don't forget now." Jake said ignoring the glares Jules was giving us.

"It's a date." I said with a smile.

"It's a date." He agreed he kissed the top of my head and then walked to the boys' locker room. My head felt like it was burning from where he kissed me. Jules stomped off and I soon followed. I hurried and changed my outfit brushing my hair and reapplying some needed makeup. Rosalie is the greatest cosmetic friend a girl could have. I'm glad I wore sneakers instead of the boots. I had no idea where he was taking me. Butterflies flew in my stomach making me dizzy. I had a date with Jake. I said my goodbyes to Angela and my new friend Hayden. As I came out of the locker room and into the hallway. I was stopped by a fake girl by the name of Jules and her minions.

"Don't you dare go near my JJ." She said crossing her arms.

"First of all, he's not your JJ, and second of all what are you going to do about it?" I said stepping towards her. Jules stepped back a foot.

"I'll get people to beat you up." She said proudly.

"You're gonna do what?" I heard a voice that I knew immediately. Aunt Rose, I turned around to see Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice standing behind me glaring at the girls in front of me.

"This isn't any of your business." She said evilly.

"Messing with our family is our business." Alice said putting her arm around me.

"I forgot, all of you freaks are related." Jules said nastily.

"What did you just say about my family!" I screamed at her.

"It's okay Nessie." Alice said with a wink. "Oh Emmett, Jasper" Alice called. Then my Uncle Em and my Uncle J appeared.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper said.

"Apparently these girls are going to get people to beat up Nessie." Alice said feigning horror.

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled. Emmett stalked forward until he was inches away from Jules. Jules jumped back a couple of feet. "If you get someone to beat up Nessie, I will kill them, but they will have a fast death unlike you who will have a slow and steady torturing death. Do you understand?" Emmett asked with a growl. All the girls shrieked but then nodded.

"Now beat it before _I_ kill you for even thinking about threatening Nessie." Jasper growled and the girls ran down the hallway. I ran over to my Uncles and hugged them with all my might.

"Don't hurt us now." Jasper said jokingly

"Thanks guy."

"Hey nobody mess with my niece but me." Emmett said with his booming laugh. I looked at my watch, I was late. I pulled away from my Uncles gave my Aunt's a kiss and started running towards the entrance to the gym.

"Hey where are you going? It's the end of school we're going home." Rosalie called.

"I have a biology project, so I'll be late tell my mom and dad. Love you Bye!" I called right before I turned the corner. I ran all the way down the hall and saw Jake near the entrance where Jake was waiting leaning against the door. He looked so sad. I wanted to make him feel better.

"What's wrong?" I said scaring him. He stood up straighter and a smile came to his face.

"I thought you ditched me." He said quietly, embarrassed. I kissed his cheek.

"Never." I said as I kissed his cheek. He looked at me and I no longer wondered if he felt anything for me I knew he did. I knew he felt everything that I felt for him. He held out his hand and I took it and he pulled me to the back of the school where a slim silver convertible was waiting. He opened my door and I hopped in. He jumped over my head and sat in the driver seat.

"Don't kill me." He cautioned. I looked at him confused. Jake took a piece of clothing and wrapped it around my eyes like a blindfold. I took a deep breath smelling the air. We were headed south. "And don't try to smell or taste where were going." He said with a chuckle. I pouted. He figured me out.

"Well don't you have me all figured out." I said

"I'm trying; you're not like a girl I've ever met before."

"I'm hoping that's a good thing." I said and Jake laughed. We rode in the car for about an hour when we stopped. Jake came and got me out of the car keeping my blindfold on. He led me away from the car. I had no idea where we were going. It felt as if we were going up hill. Eventually we stopped and I felt a nice cool breeze.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked. I nodded excitedly. Jake pulled the blindfold off and brushed my face in the process. I opened my eyes and looked across the water. It was beautiful a perfect sea blue as the sun glinted off it. I've never seen this view of the ocean before. It was absolutely the most amazing view I've ever seen. It shined beautifully but the trees were over us and provided shade. We were on a cliff. I sat down on the edge and let my feet dangle over. It looked beautiful. Jake came and sat next to me.

"So you like it?" Jake asked hopefully. I shook my head and he looked embarrassed.

"I LOVE it!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him he hugged me back. After a minute he pulled away but kept my hand.

"There's just something about the ocean. It's so calm and peaceful. I love the ocean." He said as he stared at the ocean. I can't believe he felt that way; I've always felt this way. I laughed at that. "I guess that's kind of stupid huh?" he said guessing that I was laughing at him.

"No, No. I was laughing because I feel the exact way, I've always felt that way and even though people agreed I felt like nobody really got it. Until now." I said with a smile. Jake looked at me and smiled. We leaned in to kiss when my phone went off in my back pocket. I opened up the next text and read it.

**FROM: DAD**

** Where are you? Your suppose to be home by now! Your suppose to call if your going to be late. Renesme where the heck are you?**

**Love You**

I sighed and then replied

** I'm doing a biology project and I told Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. **

**Love You Too**

**P.S: Mom stop using dad's phone to scare me I know it's you.**

I hit send and then put my phone on silent.

"Family problems?" Jake asked with a smirk on his face.

"They're really protective."

"All families are."

"No, they're really really protective." I said

"Is there a reason why?" he asked trying not to pry too much but wanting to know just the same.

"It's a long story." I said

"You still have another long story to tell me." Jake said tracing the line on the palm of my hand.

"Well they both have to do with the other." I said wondering if I said that right.

"Okay." He said

"Okay then let's begin."


	6. Story Time

Renesme POV

"So the story begins here actually in Forks. My mother met my father here in Forks High, they shared biology together." I heard Jake Laugh. "My father and his family are vampires but they drink animal blood like you. My mother who was human was the new kid in school. First my mother almost got crushed by a van that my father saved her from so she knew something was wrong with him. Then my mother and her friends were in Port Angela's and she got attacked by guys and that wanted something other than money from her and my father saved her again and they basically went on a date. Don't ask me how one leads to the other but they did. Before that day she went to La Push beach and her friend Jacob, who later becomes a werewolf, told her about they're legends and about vampires and it all made sense to her and all but she realized she loved him and she couldn't be without him. That night she told him she knew and all that junk he took her to meet the family the next day then they were playing baseball when nomads passed through and one of them, James tried to eat my mom and my dad saved her and that's another story. After all that my mother wanted to become immortal and be with my father forever and ever but he refused and all that jazz. Okay I'm gonna skip allot. My father asked my mother to marry him she eventually said yes and they had sex and bam I arrived." I said.

"So that's why they're over protective?" Jake asked not understanding

"I'm not done yet." I said squeezing his hand that was in mine and then I continued with my story. "See, my father is my biological father as in I'm half him, and vampire and half my mother which at the time was human."

"Ah, I see that explains it." Jake said

"My mother carried me for like 3 months and then I broke her spine and the placenta detached and all that yummy stuff anyways I came out and my father injected my mother with his venom so she didn't die. My mother became a vampire it was funny when my mother almost killed Jacob for imprinting on me that was—"

"Wait he imprinted on you!" Jake cried he looked so defeated.

"What is it?" I asked frantically.

'So you guys are in love." He said looking down at the ground if wasn't a vampire I know he would be crying. I gently took his hand pushed it to my face. He looked up at me as if he thought it would be the last time.

"He told me yesterday before he left for a little while he was in love with me, but I told him I had to think about it and right now with you… I know I'm very far from love with him." I said.

"Really?" he asked a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Really." I said with a smile of my own.

"I've never felt this way with anyone before Nes, and I don't know if you feel the way I do, it's consuming me, every part of me. I don't even know what it is. I just…not want but _need_ to be with you all the time or I'd die. I'm sorry I'm sounding so melomadratic like a human—" I covered his mouth with a kiss. As soon as our lips touched my body zinged with excitement and I wanted more but I pulled back to give him some air.

"I feel the exact same way you feel, Never doubt that." I said. Jake sat there stunned.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" I asked and Jake just nodded. I laughed and continued.

"One day a woman came out into the woods a person who had a grudge against my family for keeping the wolves safe from her because she wanted to avenge her mate because he tried to kill my mother when she was human but the werewolves saved her and killed him. This girl saw me and thought ran to the…" I stopped the cloaked figures were in the front if my every nightmare. They're name still brought fear to my heart. They would never stop. I almost lost everything then. My vampire memory remembers every single detail of that fateful day when I almost lost my life and my family.

"Your okay, I won't let anything hurt you. You believe me don't you?" Jake asked. I nodded and then Jake pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "Who'd the girl run to my angel?"

"My angel?" I asked happily.

"Well even though your half vampire half human. I still think the better term for you is angel. I must have done something really good in a past life to get you." Jake said as he kissed my head.

"I like the sound of that. So does that mean we're dating?" I asked stroking one of his arms that was wrapped around me. He was allot muscular than I thought.

"Dating doesn't seem like a good enough word. I mean of course to the human eyes were dating but…"

"Well my family is bound to find out eventually and I haven't told them everything so can we wait a little?"

"Whatever you like angel." He said. "Wait, how about together forever? Or is that pushing my luck?"

"I think that is right were your luck should be." I said, not that what I said made sense to me. Jake tightened his arm around me.

"So are you going to finish?" he asked. "Who'd she run to?" I sighed time to get back to the nightmare. They're not here; they're not going to come after me again. I took a deep breath.

"The Volturi." I breathed. I felt Jake stiffen. I would imagine out of fear. Even my Uncle Em, nah nobody scared him. I always forgot that he _wanted_ to fight Demetri.

"She told them that my family created an immortal child…me." Jake hissed but I continued. "They all came too. Aro, the wives the whole guard came. We think it was because my family was gifted. My family got allot of people to show up allot of people were willing to fight but my family would never asked that. My family asked them to be there as witnesses to prove that I grew and I slept and I ate human food as well as blood and that I learned and could fit easily with the humans. In the end Caius tried to get me killed and say that I was would expose the vampires. Jane and her brother Alec tried to get us before they passed judgment." Jake growled. "But, my mother is a very powerful shield so they couldn't get pass it. Eventually my Aunt saved the day and brought another half human half vampire he aged until a certain point like me and he never exposed them. Aro was delighted I got to live he wants my family and they're gifts badly, my father's my mother's my Aunt's my Uncle's and now mine." Jake growled and hissed more than before. I grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down. "I'm safe…for now anyways…but I go to sleep every night and before I fall asleep I see them coming for me." I hid in Jake's chest as those very images flooded my head. Jake held me tight.

"I'd die before I'd let them hurt you. My family was killed by vampires and my brother and sister were changed but it didn't take long for me to change only an hour actually. I think it was because there was so little blood left in me the venom sucked it all up. I awoke and went searching for food when I found out it was human blood I craved I ran. Soon after I snuck into a blood bank and drank that but I still wasn't happy. I came back to my house and found my brother and sister gone. They're twins you know and I went searching for them. I met a coven who drank animal blood and then soon did the same. They're awesome. I went to Italy that's where my Aunts and Uncles live there and well they were dead. I smelled my brother and sister there. I can't believe the monsters they turned into."

"Did you find them?" I asked

"Yes." Jake said he pulled me around to face him. "I want us to tell each other everything and I don't want us to keep secrets from each other. I want to know everything about you and you to know everything about me. Okay? And what I'm about to tell you… I don't want you to freak out. Because nothing means more to me than you." I nodded.

"Well when I found them…I found out they were—" he was interrupted by my phone vibrating like crazy. I forgot how late it was. It must have been way past Twilight. I opened up my phone and saw 20 missed calls. I sighed and flipped through my text messages,

**FROM: MOM**

**Where are you? You should be home by now!**

**Love you**

**FROM: MOM**

**WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Love You**

**FROM: DAD**

**Please call us just to make sure your okay.**

**Love You**

**FROM: MOM**

**If you don't call or text I'm sending Emmett and Jasper out for you and you know what they're like!**

**Love You.**

YIKES! I better get home.

"You have to go?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Yeah my mom's about to send the whole family after me. I'm sorry. I'll see you at school?" I asked

"Of course, do you want a ride?"

"No, it'll be faster if I run."

"Okay then, sweet dreams my Angel."

I kissed him on the cheek and started running home. My mother was on the front porch of the main house. As I got closer I saw her glaring. I sighed I was in big trouble.

"Where were you missy?" my mother said.

"Biology project." I said

"A Biology project doesn't take the whole afternoon and most of the night." My mother sternly said trying her best motherly voice. I knew her buttons though.

"I'm sorry mom. I was doing the biology project and then I saw these girls Angela and Hayden and they were really nice to me and asked if I wanted to get some food and we stayed out shopping and talking. They've become my two best friends in one day! I'm really sorry. I put my phone on silent and I didn't hear it." I said looking to the ground.

"Oh you made friends?" My mother said excited. "What are they like? Angela was the name of my best friend in High School besides your Aunt Alice of course."

"Mom, I had a long day…"I said yawing. Exaggeration a little.

"Well Esme is redesigning the cottage so your room upstairs here is ready, Alice already brought your clothes. Are you hungry?" my mother asked all her previous irritation dissolved by me making friends.

"No, just sleepy." I said

"Okay, get some sleep. I'm going to help Esme then your father and I are going hunting. I'll see you in the morning." She said. She kissed my head and then started off running into the woods. I sighed and did the one of the things my father hated; I learned it from my Aunt Alice. I translated. I started with the English alphabet as I went up to my room. Then went on to the Spanish alphabet, then the French one, then Dutch then Russian. I was on sign language when my father knocked on my door. I kept going with sign language.

"So new friends huh?" he smirked.

"Yup." I said fixing my bed.

"Funny because I heard you thinking you knew which buttons of your mother's to push." My father said knowingly.

"I was just thinking about that in case I needed to know it." I moved on to translating Hebrew. My father narrowed his eyes.

"Make sure you remind me to thank my dear sister for teaching you that."

"Some things are not for my father's brain to hear. Now I'm tired." I didn't even have to lie. It was a very long day. I hopped into bed and waited. My father chuckled and tucked me into bed and sung me a lullaby he made for me. It was one of my favorite songs in the world. After he was done he bent down and kissed my head.

"Have sweet dreams my beautiful daughter. Good night."

"Night daddy." I said as he walked out my door. I heard him leave the house. I heard Aunt Alice on her computer, Aunt Rose in the living room flipping through channels and Uncle Em and Uncle J playing chess. They played chess the craziest ways. Grandma was probably taking another shift at the hospital. Mom and Dad were with Grandma at the cottage too far for my dad to hear my thoughts. I thought about today. How it changed so much. I started drifting to sleep and the last thought I had before I drifted to unconscious was _what Jake was doing?_


	7. Convincing myself to tell her the truth

Jake POV

Here I sat for the past hour on the cliff I took her too. Thinking of her, my Amazon flower Nes. My angel. That's the only thing I could come up with, my angel. I don't care if she's half vampire half human. I wouldn't care if she was half werewolf. Stupid freakin Jacob werewolf. Thinking he has a claim on MY angel. Who does he think he is? That's _my_ angel and he thinks she's his. WRONG! That makes me want to find him and kill him but she did say they were friends so I couldn't do that that would hurt her and anything that hurt her sliced my heart. UGH! I couldn't stop the thought before it got there.

The stupid Volturi, how could they try and hurt my angel. I knew how, because Aro is a collector he collects. He wants the best and my angel is the best. I remember when she said they're names I stiffened. Not out of fear though, never that. It's obvious she's hates them. I tried to tell her. I don't want to keep secrets from her but I couldn't let her hate me if she knew. My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and tried to control myself. I answered it.

"Hello Jane."

"Hey J."

"What do you want?" I almost growled. I have to calm myself she can't know where Nes is. I couldn't let her tell the rest of the Volturi where Nes was.

"What's your problem? I can't call and ask how my big brother is? Alec and I miss you. Well Alec misses you allot, I don't know why that is." That's because he's not as demonic as you are I said in my head. I have never hated my little sister more than right now, my little sister tried to kill _my_ _angel_. That made _me _want to kill my sister.

"No, you can't just call to see how I am. Not to mention I talked to Alec this morning before I went to school. _You_ call when you want something. What do you want Jane?"

"Hey, I was going to call you anyways before Aro told me to." This isn't going to be good.

"What does he want?" I asked. Aro didn't seem that mean but he did seem bi polar. One minute he's your best friend the next he killed you. I've seen it happen.

"Aro wants to know if you figured out your gift yet. Aro thinks it's unlikely that you don't have a gift since both Alec and I do. Have you figured yours out?"

"No, not yet."

"Where are you anyways?"

"Washington." I heard Jane start laughing.

"I went there once, or twice. That family…ha-ha. If only they died that day." Jane continued to laugh. I continued to feel a murderous rage. I ached to kill her; I didn't care at the moment that I was talking about my sister. My sister wanted my angel dead therefore I wanted her dead. I saw a bird that landed on a ledge. I looked at it; I could feel the murderous rage being shot through my eyes. The bird dropped off the ledge, dead. I ran over to the bird. It was dead, I just killed a bird. I finally figured my power out. Jane and the rest of the Volturi can never know they'd use it to kill. I was ironic, Jane looks at you, you feel excruciating pain, when Alec looks at you, and you feel nothing. What's the middle between pain and nothing? I could only think of one thing. Death. I wondered if the bird felt pain, or did he feel nothing?

"Hello? JAKE?" I heard my sister calling from the phone that was in my hand.

"Yes, what?" I asked.

"Do you want us to come and visit? Alec wants to see you."

"No, no. I'll come and visit you guys soon."

"Well do it soon. Aro wants to see you. So do the blonde twins." Jane said with a chuckle. I shuddered. Those twins were worst than Jules with there silly infatuation with me.

"I don't want to see them."

"But they're so lovely." My Jane said sarcastically. It made me smile. This Jane reminded me of a long time ago how Jane use to be. Jane was the sweetest thing in the world. I shook my head to clear the memory. Jane's not that person anymore.

"We're planning an assignment."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Even though you haven't figured out your power yet your still one of our best fighters."

"I'm busy."

"You go to school, that's not really that important. Anyways your part of the Volturi you do what Aro says. Do we have to come down there and get you ourselves?" The thought of them coming here was something I couldn't bear.

"No, just call when you need me and I'll come."

"Okay, Love you."

"Uh-huh." I said

"Oh no, don't make me come through this phone." That's the sister I love.

"I love you to Janey." I loved annoying her with the nickname I used for her.

"Shut up, bye"

"Bye." I hung up and sat back down on the cliff. I knew I loved my brother; he's still allot like he use to be. I also knew that deep; deep down past the hate I felt for my sister that I loved her. They were my only family left. I knew I would never kill them, but I was not above hurting them if they ever tried to hurt my Nes again. My Nes, I would have to wait a couple more hours to see her. I got up and drove home. I parked my car in the garage and then went out hunting. I was half way home when I came across a familiar scent. I followed it and saw Edward and his Bella in there own moment. Aww they'd looked cute. Oh my gosh Nes was turning me into a softy.

"Hey guys." I called.

"JJ, hey." Edward said looking away from Bella. Well weren't they in there own bubble. "Yeah we were." Edward said taking Bella's hand. I forgot Edward could read minds. "Did you now?" Edward asked smirking.

"Stop doing that!" I exclaimed. I looked at Bella. "How do you stand this guy?"

"It's not without effort." Bella winked at me. I bust out laughing at Edward's stricken expression. His mouth hanging wide open. Bella closed it with a kiss and Edward smiled. They were in deep, deep love. Yeah I know you heard me Edward. Edward smirked.

"Well I better get going home to get ready for school. See you guys there?"

"You live here in the woods?" Bella asked

"Yeah, Esme made it for me when I stayed with them here for a little while."

"So of course it looks amazing."

"You know Esme well." I said and Bella nodded.

"You'll have to stop by soon and finish your story." Bella said excitedly. Bella must really like stories.

"She likes to hear everybody's upbringing since they are all the same but different at the same time." Edward said in awe of his love.

"Nice, I'll stop by soon then. Tell Esme I said hi. Bye guys." I waved as I started off running home. As soon as I got home I dropped my bag and finished my homework and then I took a nice long bath. I looked at the clock. It's almost time to go. In less then an hour I would see my Amazon flower, my angel, Nes. I had to tell her about me. But, the way I was feeling, I don't think I could. If she found out she surely would hate me. I knew one way to calm myself. I had to draw. I know it might sound stupid but I liked drawing it made me calm. I looked at the clock and ran to my car and drove away as fast as I could to meet her at school.

"Hello my angel." I said as I bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, I missed you." Ness said

"I missed you too. May I walk you to class?" I asked

"Yes you may." Nes giggled. My heart almost exploded with fireworks at the sound. Okay now tell her your part of the Volturi and your sister tried to kill her. Tell her now…okay Jake tell her NOW! Oh crap. I have a bad feeling I'm not going to tell her.

After the day was done we sat on the cliff and we talked about this and that. Almost every time I said something the back of my mind was chanting tell her, tell her. I never did. I knew eventually I was going to have to. I made a compromise with myself. I'd tell her when I told her I loved her. No matter what, I promised myself I would do it. I would tell her about my past and my brother and sister when I told her I loved, her maybe she would hate me less then. So the weeks passed and we sat and talked and I drew her. I remember the first time I showed her one of my paintings she loved it. I knew that I loved her but I knew that when I told her I was going to have to tell her everything and that thought kept me from telling her exactly how much I felt for her.


	8. I have to go far away from here

Renesme POV

I got home and threw my bag on the couch. Jake and I have been hanging out everyday after school for the past month and I've had the best time in the world! I knew I was in love and it seemed as if he was in love with me too but he never said it. I know it sounds weak to wait for him to say it but, I really wanted to hear him say it first. I sat down on the coach and started flipping through channels. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it and read the new text message.

**From: JAKE3**

**I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you3 Get some sleep. Have sweet dreams my angel.**

**To: Jake**

**I miss you too3.  
See you in the morning. Have fun hunting tonight.**

I closed my phone and started up the stairs when I heard my mother's voice.

"Renesme come here." I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jazz are out with your dad hunting. Alice and Rosalie and Esme are picking out a new color scheme for the living room and Carlisle is taking another shift at the hospital. Your dad should be home soon."

"Oh, did you need me for something?"

"Yes, guess who just called?" My mother asked excitedly.

"Oh, I know! God." I laughed. My mother's face dropped. "Okay, okay who?" I asked

"Jacob, he's coming home soon, isn't that great! My mother said

"Um, okay that cools."

"He told me to tell you he misses you and he can't wait to see you!" my mother said

"That's nice, I missed him. He's a good friend."

"Friend? Didn't Jacob tell you?" my mother asked perplexed.

"Yes, I know he imprinted on me but—"

"Oh wonderful! I'm so happy you guys are together now. The love that you both share. It's so cute. I wonder when the wedding will be. I'm glad Jacob's finally happy."

"Mom, mom. Slow down I don't love him like that. I love him as a friend." My mother stared at me for a long moment.

"I don't think you understand, he imprinted on you. You're his soul mate." My mother said shaking her head.

"I don't believe that. I feel a connection to Jacob but not like that." I said. I knew who I loved, who I was in love with and it wasn't a werewolf named Jacob.

"No. Maybe you don't realize it but you both are meant to be. Jacob is going to taking you to the school dance next week.".I almost fell out of my seat. Jake asked me to go to the dance and I said yes without even thinking about it. I'm not going with Jacob.

"People already asked me to go."

"I don't care. You go with your friends another time. You're going with Jacob and that's final." my mother said standing up.

"No, it's not!"

"Renesme Carlie Cullen don't you raise your voice at me. How are you going to do this to Jacob? Jacob imprinted on you. He sees no one but you and your going to leave him for eternity pining after you."

"He'll find someone else." I mumbled, my mother continued as if she hadn't heard me.

"I understand your young and you don't understand your feelings well enough yet but I do know that you love him."

"I understand my feelings just fine!" I exclaimed. I knew that my mother didn't want Jacob to be hurting they're best friends but I couldn't let her guilt ruin my life.

"No you don't. Soon Jacob will be home and you won't be seeing your friends that much. Only for about an hour and then you and Jacob will reconnect. Yes that's a good idea. Spending allot of time with Jacob is the best way to get you to see you love him. So no more friend time you've had enough."

I started crying and my mother just continued talking. I never told my parents about Jake because I knew this would happen. I couldn't be with Jacob when I loved another. I wouldn't be with him. I would run away. Just me and Jake, I knew he would leave this town for me. He'd do anything for me. I ran up to my room and starting packing my stuff. My mother just started making dinner like nothing just happened. I turned on my stereo so my mother would hear it. I pushed my bags out the window and picked them and started running into the forest.


	9. My Little Girl

Edward POV

I left Jasper and Emmett at the hunting range and I was on my way home when I heard crying. The sound broke my heart. I sniffed the air and smelt my daughter I ran as fast as I could towards the sound, my little girl. I still remembered when she use to dress up like a princess and I was the king and Bella was my queen and she was our princess. My princess is crying and that is something I cannot and will not have! I ran into a part in the forest and saw Nessie on a log surrounded by bags like she was…_running away_. I almost exploded with anger why is she running away.

"Nessie?" I said as I came out of the darkness of the woods. Nessie looked up with red eyes from crying and shock clear on her face.

"I thought you were hunting with Uncle J and Uncle Em." Nessie said before starting to cry again. I listened to her thoughts.

_No, I'm not gonna, I'm not gonna do it. I'll runaway first. Far away from them all._

"What's wrong?" I asked taking her into my arms. I hugged her tight and rocked back and forth trying to calm her.

"I have to go daddy. I can't stay here any more." Nessie said tears streaming down her face. My phone rang I looked at it.

**From: Bella**

**Renesme is GONE! I can't find her anywhere!**

I texted her back

**To: Bella**

**I have her**

I shut my phone and rubbed my daughters back.

"Please, tell me what's wrong, or think it so I can know." I begged her. I need to make her feel better. Nessie closed her eyes tightly and replayed what just happened with her and her mother. I tried to control my self, I know that Bella wants Jacob to be happy but I begged her no to push out daughter away because of it. I held her tight and rubbed her back.

"Your mother just wants Jacob to be happy. Is it really that bad if you go to the dance with Jacob?" I asked. It seemed like there more to it than that. Nessie has gone to school dances with Jacob because…because nobody caught her eye. I pulled Nessie to face me; her eyes were still red from crying. "You're my little girl. You're a daddy's girl. You use to tell me everything. What are you keeping from me?"

Nessie shook her head and started translating Hebrew again.

"Baby, I don't know how to make you feel better unless you tell me what's wrong." I asked. I prayed that she would tell me so I could help her and make my little girl feel better.

"I wasn't at the mall everyday with my friends like I said. I met a boy that I really really like that I'm in love with and I've been with him." She said bursting into tears at the end of her sentence. My little girl was in love and it wasn't with Jacob of course that would push her over the edge. My little girl found someone. I was a little worried, what if he's not good enough. Calm down Edward focus.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked

"I know wants me to be with Jacob and you always agree with mom. I couldn't tell. I was afraid you would tell me I could never see him again and that hurt daddy."

"You're mother is confused at the moment. I will deal with her. Just don't leave. How about this, you get him to come over, so your mother and I can meet him I have to approve of course before you officially date him and then you will be free to be with him but either way you don't have to be with Jacob. It's your life, your choice." Nessie looked up at me and smiled.

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"Yes." Nessie jumped up and hugged me.

"You're going to love him daddy! I just know it!"

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go home." I picked up her bags and we walked home. I saw Bella pacing in the living room. I looked at Nessie and she nodded. Bella came running towards us when we came through the front door.

"RENESME! Why did you leave? What were you—?"

"Enough Bella." I said. I nodded at Nessie and she took her bags and went up to her room.

"Where was she? What in the world was she thinking?" Bella said walking into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and then followed her.

"What was _she_ thinking? What were you thinking?" I all but yelled at her. Bella turned around shocked at my tone. I was a little shocked by my tone too.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"I practically begged you to leave Nessie alone with the Jacob thing. I begged you and you said yes. Then I come home from a hunting trip to find our daughter sitting on the bench crying wondering what place she was going to runaway to." Bella gasped but I continued I wasn't done yet. "If Nessie doesn't choose to be with Jacob you can't force her. I'm not going to lose our daughter because you feel guilty for choosing me. Honestly Bella if you think you made a mistake then go and fix it, go ahead and go to Jacob, but your not putting it on our daughter!" Bella's eyes flashed.

"I don't think I made a mistake! Don't ever say that! I chose the love of my existence; I know I made the right decision. Yes I feel guilty for hurting Jacob of course I do but I just thought that Nessie was scared of what we'd think so I tried to encourage her to pick Jacob so she knew it was okay if she did. I didn't know I'm so sorry." I regretted yelling at her instantly this was my love, and I know she didn't mean it. I wrapped my arms around her and held on to her for life.

"I'm sorry love for yelling."

"No, it's my fault I shouldn't have pushed her. I don't want her to end up alone Edward."

"Love, she found someone." I said quietly. Bella turned around to face me raising her eyebrows.

"What do u mean?"

"That's where she's been. Not with friends but with whomever this boy is. Our little girl's in love." I said as Bella gasped.

"Who is he?" she asked

"I don't know, she was just upset that you were forcing her to be with Jacob she didn't think of him and when she did she just thought of a place they always go."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I have to go tell her I'm sorry."

"It's okay love she was ease dropping this whole time." I said and Bella smirked.

"Go to bed." Bella called up the stairs.

"But I'm not tired." Nessie shouted from her bed room.

"Listen to your mother." I called up the stairs.

"Fine Night!" I heard her call.

"See she never does that for me." Bella muttered. I laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"We're going to have to meet this boy." Bella said

"Yes, I know. I told her to invite him over tomorrow." I said. Maybe I'm not going to like him and I don't want to make her upset. Bella squeezed my hand.

"Thank you."

"I don't have to read minds to know what you're thinking." Bella said with a chuckle. "Is he human? Does he know about us?" Bella asked curiosity taking over.

"We'll find out tomorrow." I said

"But I want to know now!" Bella exclaimed. I laughed at her expression. I looked at her and her lips.

"I can think of a way." I said picking her up in my arms.

"Oh please do share." Bella said smiling and I carried her to our room.


	10. A BIG PROBLEM

Renesme POV

My grandma made me breakfast and I kissed her cheek before running to get my bags. I just wanted the day to be over so I could be with Jake. I almost ran into Uncle Em and he picked me and carried me like a football to the car. We arrived to school and I went to go find him. I made my dad promise he wouldn't try to find him before tonight. It was the end of the day and I told Jake that I wanted to go to our cliff before going to meet my parents.

We sat there on the cliff for a half an hour just talking about our day as usual when Jake turned to me. I smiled at him and he looked nervous.

"I have something to tell you, actually two things to tell you." Jake said

"Okay." I said.

"I need you to hear me out first okay? Please?"

"Of course." I said. I would never not hear him out.

"Well first is this." Jake said as he pulled a black box from his pocket. He gave it to me. I opened it and there was a necklace with a crystal heart. It was beautiful. On the back of the heart there was an inscription. In gold letters it said Ness. I threw my arms around him and he chuckled softly. I pulled back and he put it around my neck.

"It's beautiful." It was more than beautiful; it was some word they haven't come up with yet.

"It is, but not as beautiful as my Amazon flower. I love you Ness." He finally said the words. The words I have been waiting for since the first day I met him.

"I love you too." I said. And he grabbed my face and kissed me and kissed me and kissed me. It felt like an hour after we stopped. I rested on his chest and stared out at the ocean.

"There was something else you had to tell me." Remembering his words from earlier. I felt him stiffen under me. He sat up straighter and took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. He looked worried.

"I'm part of the—" he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked his phone in horror for a long minute and then stood up. "I have to go. Now." He said.

"Are you still coming?" I asked in a small voice. He looked at me and his face softened.

"Of course my Angel. I'll see you at seven I love you."

"I love you too." I said as he kissed me and then ran. What's wrong with him? I shrugged it off and I ran home. As I arrived Uncle Em and Uncle J were fighting and I watched for a little while then I went up to my Aunt Alice for an outfit to wear. I wanted to look nice. Then Aunt Rose helped me pick out makeup. I took a shower, I got out and wrapped the towel securely around me and as I walked into my bedroom my mother was out in the hall waiting for me.

"Hey." I said walking into my bedroom

"I want to say I'm sorry for last night." My mother said. I looked over to her and she looked like was going to cry. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I know mom."

"If you love him I'm sure I am too." My mother said. "I'll leave you to get ready." My mother said as she swiftly walked out my room and closed the door behind her. In fifteen minutes I had everything ready. I also had fifteen minutes to spare. What if he decides to some early? Just then I heard the doorbell ring.

Jake POV

I rang the doorbell; I knocked on the door come on Cullens for vampires they answer the door slow. I thought back to what happened when I got home.

_I ran home when I got the message it said _

**From: Jane**

**We're here.**

_I felt about leaving Ness but I had to get them out of here so they didn't go near Ness. I opened the door to my house where my sister and brother were waiting for me. My sister stood up and ran and hugged me. I hugged her back and then saw my brother lounging on the couch._

"_Nice place." Alec commented._

"_Shut up and get over here." I said and Alec ran up and hugged me. I missed them._

"_I missed you J." Alec said. I mused his hair._

"_I missed you too lil bro." I said. "What brings you guys here?"_

"_Our assignment that I was telling you about." Jane said_

"_I told you, you don't have to come and get me. I said I would come over there." I said quickly._

"_Well it's over here so why make the extra trip."_

"_What?"_

"_There is a group of vampires in this area. There called the Cullen's we've had a couple run-ins with them and it's time they're destroyed." At least they weren't here for Ness. I would have to go warn the Cullens though they were like family. I don't think I would be able to meet Ness' family tonight._

"_Okay well I have to run some arons and then I'll meet you…?"_

"_Alec and I are going to go catch up with the rest of the guard. They're out hunting. Then I'll have Demetri track them and we'll head them off. I bet that future teller already has seen us coming."_

"_Aro really wants them dead?"_

"_No, but he wants that Edward and Alice very much and that Bella. If we take out Bella first the rest will fall. Then the gifted ones will follow Aro's rule." Jane laughed. I guess she didn't like Bella. I did thought, the Cullens are my second family. I have to warn them._

"_Okay I'll meet up with you guys." I said trying to not worry she would see right through me._

"_Okay, bye." Jane said with a kiss and left. Alec hugged me and then followed his twin sister out the door. As soon as they were far away I sprinted to the Cullen's house. It never changed._

Finally the door opened and I saw Bella standing there. She reached out and hugged me.

"JJ! I'm so glad that you came." Bella exclaimed. I pushed past her. The interior looked the same except for some colors.

"Where's Edward?" I said looking around.

"He should be walking in soon." Bella looked closely at my face. "What's wrong?"

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Carlisle just got home. What's wrong?" Just then Edward walked into the living room.

"JJ!" Edward said and I turned around to face him. Then he saw my expression. I saw my expressions as he read my thoughts to why I was here. Edward growled. Bella ran over to him.

"What's going on?" Bella asked

"The Volturi are coming." Edward said with a growl

"When?" Bella asked me

"They're hunting right now so an hour at the least." I said. "You guys need to go away from here. Just run as far as you can as fast as you can." I said. They would be on they're way back here in a couple of minutes.

"JAKE!" I heard, I was hit by someone flying at me. They were hugging me. I sniffed and looked down. Oh NO!

"Ness what are you doing here?" I probably should have known she was friends with the Cullens. I saw Edward and Bella looking curiously at us.

"Well you're early." Ness said laughing grabbing my hand. Then she looked at Edward and Bella. And she said "This is Jake." Understanding came to Bella and Edward. Understanding of what?

"JJ you need to pay closer attention." Edward said smirking.

"You're the one that feel over that cotton candy lady when we went to the circus." I said laughing that was the funniest thing I've ever seen.

"Hey, you promised to take that to your grave!" Edward said chuckling.

"Yeah but come on how could I keep such a thing from your wonderful Bella." I said winking at Bella. Bella smiled at me.

"You know each other?" Ness said shocked. Why was she so shocked?

"Of course I know them, they're like family. How long have you guys been friends?" I asked.

"You're an idiot sometimes JJ." Edward said

"No that's the monkey, where's the monkey anyway?" I asked to see Emmett walking in.

"Hey Nessie where is this boy." He stopped when he saw me and smiled. "JJ!" he boomed.

"Emmett!" I yelled. Then Emmett charged for me trying to win a fight against me. That's never going to happen. I moved out of the way at the last second and Emmett fell on his face. I turned to him.

"Come on Em, you're never going to beat me with those kinds of moves, just charging for me. At least Jasper is allot sneakier." I spun around and caught Jasper's fist as he came to knock me on my head. I spun his fist and made him fall to the ground. That's the one things about being Volturi you learn how to kick some butt…I'm one of the best fighters.

"You cheat." Emmet and Jasper said swinging at me as I moved out of the way so they hit each other.

"My names not Edward Cullen." I said with a smirk in Edward's direction. Edward laughed then he glared realizing I was talking about him. Bella laughed harder.

"It's not my fault." Edward said defensively.

"Yeah, just like you're trying to distract me so Jazz and Em can get me." I moved out the way and Em and Jazz fell to the ground. They looked so mad I had to laugh. They kept trying to get me and I moved out of they're way each time.

"If either of you hurt my little JJ, your not going to be happy." Esme said walking into the room.

"Yes mom." Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

I smiled at her. Esme ran and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you Esme." I said as I hugged her back.

"Aww how have you been. Your eyes look a little dark have you been feeding enough?" Esme asked.

"Yes Esme. I'm fine."

"JJ, it's very nice to see you." Carlisle said walking down the stairs. He hugged me.

"It's nice to see you too Carlisle." I said.

Then I heard two high pitched voices I'd know anywhere.

"JJ!" they yelled in unison. I saw Rosalie and Alice walking into the room.

"Girls!" I said

They walked straight for me and I reached out to hug them and they went right past me.

"Okay maybe not." I said turning around. The girls giggled and then both kissed my cheeks on both sides. "Thanks'."

"So though were not upset that you stopped by is this a social visit?" Carlisle asked. CRAP I ALMOST FORGOT. I looked at Edward.

"The Volturi are coming." Edward said. Everybody looked at him in fear.

"When?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at me and then so did everybody else.

"30 minutes or so." I said. Everybody looked at me in confusion.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked me.

"Because I'm one of them." I said.

"WHAT?" I turned around and saw Ness staring at me in shock. I forgot she was here. I ran over to her and tried to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"I tried to tell you that was the second thing I had to tell you, but my sister texted me and that's why I left."

"Hey I'd watch out, my niece has a boyfriend." Emmett called. I looked at him.

"Your niece?" I asked not understanding. I looked over at Edward.

"I told you to pay attention." Edward said. Bella laughed.

"Be nice Edward, Renesme or Nessie, or apparently as you call her Nes, it mine and Edward's daughter." Bella said softly. I smack my head.

"Jake wins the stupid award." I said. That's why she was here. How many vampires are there in Forks? Of course she was a Cullen. I'm so stupid. At least I'm in her parents good graces, hopefully.

"Yes you are." Edward assured me. "And I'm afraid you still don't win the idiot award because Emmett still doesn't get it. Everyone else gets it and is happy as a matter of fact." He said easing my worries. I looked around the room and everyone looked happy. Esme looked ecstatic. I remember her telling me I wish I found someone and look I found her granddaughter. I looked back to Ness. That's if Ness still likes me.

"You know what I said about my brother and sister?" I asked her and she nodded. "When I went to Italy looking for them they were already in the Volturi. You know them, Alec and Jane." I heard people gasp and someone growl. Ness' eyes widen and then she hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I 'm sorry I got mad. I just thought that's why you were here. The Volturi sent you."

"No they basically followed me and then Jane showed up here and told me her plan expecting me to help her." I said. Ness leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Jake." She said.

"It's okay angel." She smiled at her nickname.

"Jake your Ness' boyfriend!" Emmett boomed he fell onto the ground laughing; he'd probably be there for awhile. I looked at Ness, I didn't deserve this angel.

"Maybe you do." Edward said to me, I smiled at him. Edward, I called in my head. I saw him look at me. I figured out my power. Then I replayed for him what happened with the bird. Edwards' mouth dropped open.

"With siblings like that no wonder. You didn't tell them?" he asked

"I don't want them to know, so they can't use it against people." I said. He nodded. My phone vibrated in my pocket I opened the message.

**From: Jane**

**We're about to get ready to find them. Where are you?**

I shut my phone.

"I have to go my sister is wondering where I am. Hopefully I won't see you that soon." I said as I walked to the door. I felt Nes' hand pull be back.

"Be careful." She said pleadingly. I bent down and kissed her.

"Always my angel, _you_ stay safe." I replied she nodded.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I kissed her and then speeded out the door. I ran to my house. I opened my door to see the whole permanent guard in my living room.

"Wow you all left Aro unprotected. I'm surprised." I said.

"Eh we trained a new group of vampires; they'll be safe this won't take long with all of us here." Jane said

"JJ!" Felix said bounding in.

"Hey Felix." I actually really liked Felix.

"Well everyone's here. Demetri show us the way." Jane commanded.

"Hey I didn't eat yet." I said trying to hold them off for longer.

"Felix go with J, just meet up with us we'll wait for you." Jane said and then they were gone. Okay so they won't do anything major until I got there…The Cullens should be well on there way let's hope there luck keeps up.

"Ready Felix?" I asked

"To go hunt some boring animals? As ready as I'll ever be." Felix said with a laugh.

"Cool, let's go." I said and we were off.


	11. I am def not staying at home

Renesme POV

As I watched Jake run into the forest I felt a tear drop from my face. I ran back into the house. Everybody had there eyes on me. So they already knew Jake well that was on fear down for the count.

"Aww JJ and Ness sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage then comes—" Emmet started to sing.

"Hey JJ might be my friend but your still talking about my daughter." My father said across the room. Emmett shrugged and started singing it again. My father rolled his eyes.

"So you guys aren't mad?" I asked everyone.

"No." they all said in unison.

"JJ is awesome. What's not to love." My mother said with a smile on her lips.

"What about the Volturi?" I asked and everyone looked at Alice.

"We won't be able to get away from them. They brought Demetri. They'll eventually find us." Alice stated.

"Then let's not run away then, let's go to the clearing and wait for them." My uncle Em stated.

"He's right that's probably our best shot." Jasper agreed.

"Okay let's go then." I said walking towards the door. Then I felt someone pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. "DADDY!" I screamed. He set me down in my bedroom.

"Your not coming, you're going to stay here." My father stated.

"Watch they're going to come looking for me." I said.

"Nope Alice already saw." He said with a grin. I forgot Alice could see me now. Since we were so close she could see me now. I pouted.

"This will go fast. Love you." My father kissed my forehead and then my mother came and kissed my forehead. They hooked fingers and left my room, soon after I heard the rest of my family leave. I waited a good 5 minutes then started after them. Come on now I got enough stubbornness from both my mother and my father. I started off running into the woods, to find them.


	12. Goodbye's

Edward POV

Alice showed me a vision of what they would say saying they were just checking up on us. They would see if they would be able to take us, but the odds were in out favor. We all stepped out in the clearing and assumed our normal position just like before. Then we saw about 8 figures step out of the shadows. I noticed that Felix and JJ were missing. After all of that worry about who my daughter was dating it ended up being one of my best friends which is creepy but he's a good guy, I trust him with my life as he ended up helping us today.

"So how bad could it be right? It's not like our daughter is going to end up falling in love with a vampire and a coven of vampires coming after her right?" Bella whispered in my ear. I held back a laugh.

"I've been wrong before." I whispered back and she squeezed my hand. Bella smiled timidly. The Volturi came to a stop before us. I hear the thoughts before I hear the footsteps.

_I can't believe he actually asked me to stay at home was he out of his mind._ I sighed she was so stubborn.

"We just came to see how everybody was, to check up on you all."

"Is that why you brought the whole permanent guard?" I asked.

"Just for protection." Jane answered with an angelic smile.

"You know I can read your mind and my sister has already seen the future so how about you get on with it." I suggested, and the smiled dropped of her face.

"Heidi…" Jane suggested. Heidi started off in the same direction…

"NO!" I yelled.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked frantically. Just then Heidi jumped into the clearing holding Nessie by her throat. "RENESME!" Bella cried out, I held on to her as she tried to run to our daughter.

"Move and she dies Bella." Jane said with a smile, and Heidi increased her hold on our daughter's throat and Bella stood as still as stone. "Aro thinks you have a shield Bella, so that means you can move it. So move it so I can reach you and I will let your daughter go." Jane said.

"No...No." I said pleading.

"For our baby girl I have to." Bella said. I felt her relax at my side. I tried to restrain my self from running across the field and killing Jane myself. I knew that she wasn't going to kill her that she was just going to see if she could finally get Bella. I held my breath and Bella squeezed my hand. Jane was about to try to use her power when JJ and Felix bounded out of the trees.

"That was funny." JJ said laughing.

"No it wasn't." Felix said pouting but a faint smile touched his lips.

"Yes it was." JJ said not noticing us here. Jane ran and hugged him as did Alec. "Yeah I missed you guys too." Jane backed out of the hug then Alec did.

"Look Jakey we got them." Jane said gesturing to us.

"Yeah I'm sorry you missed them you could get them another—" he stopped and ran over her words. "Say what?" he asked. Jane gestured to us. JJ followed her and saw me and my family. I saw Jake narrow his eyes at me.

_I told you to run!_ JJ thought and I shrugged and nodded over to Emmett who looked so happy that we going to fight them. JJ rolled his eyes. _Of course it was the monkey's idea but why would you listen to the monkey?_

"Well look at that." JJ said unsteadily.

"I was just about to try my power on Bella." Jane said delightedly. JJ ran an unsteady hand through his hair.

"I thought she was a shield." He replied.

"Yes but I got her to drop it." She said beaming at her accomplishment.

"Oh yeah and how'd you manage that." JJ asked skeptically he hasn't seen Nessie here yet.

"I just threatened one of the things she loves most." she said as she gestured to Nessie. JJ looked over to Nessie and his mouth dropped open then he closed it and tried to calm himself, he was contemplating the different ways he could kill Heidi.

"Don't hurt her." JJ whispered but it came it half strangled so nobody could understand him.

"This will only hurt a little." Jane replied and then I felt Bella tremble I held on to her tightly as she closed her eyes tightly as Jane made the pain worse. "Wow not even one scream, I'm surprised." Jane said laughing.

"You did your test, leave her be!" I said through my teeth. Then Jane stopped and I hear Bella let out the breath she was holding. I lent down and kissed her lips hard.

"I think that's enough Jane." JJ said.

"You're right I had fun." Jane said with a smile and before she could think it she said it. "Heidi finish that thing off." NO! My family ran for her but something knocked us all backwards Renta's force field. We got up but we were too late. Heidi squeezed Nessie's throat harder and Nessie cried out in pain but then Heidi dropped dead. JJ ran over to Nessie and held her. I knew what happened. JJ used his power. I knew that was hard for him he never liked hurting anyone. He was almost as bad as Carlisle.

"What the HELL?" Jane yelled. The rest of the Volturi stared at them with wide eyes.

"Well what the heck did you expect me to do Jane? Just stand by and let the reason I live die? I'm sorry if I won't let you kill the love of my existence? I couldn't let that happen." JJ said hugging Nessie closer to him.

Then Jane did the funniest thing, she laughed.

"You did that?" Jane asked as she pointed to Heidi. JJ nodded. "What a lovely gift you have!" Jane exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Aro will be so happy to hear about this, but I guess you will not be with us." Jane said as she nodded over to us.

"No I won't." JJ said firmly.

"Well goodbye then dear brother." Jane said.

"Goodbye Janey." JJ said with a small smile. Jane grimaced and turned and then started running. The rest of the guard followed her except for one. Alec stood there and it looked like he was going to cry. I felt the pain from JJ's act separating himself from his sister and Alec. Alec was very upset. I felt sorry for him; I couldn't live without my brothers.

"I'm glad you found someone big bro." Alec said quietly.

"I hope your as lucky as I am and that you find her soon so you don't have to deal with our sister that much." JJ said and Alec smiled.

"I'm going to miss you big bro." Alec said

"I'm going to miss you too lil bro." JJ replied.

"ALEC!" we heard Jaen call in the distance. Alec grimaced and then smiled at JJ and then ran off to meet his sister.

Bella ran and grabbed and hugged Nessie and kissed her as did we all.

"When I tell you to stay home next time do it." I said taking Nessie into my arms.

"Okay daddy." She agreed. I stepped back and then walked over to JJ he was sitting on the ground so I sat next to him.

"Thank you so much, I know how hard that was for you." I said.

JJ shrugged. "I'd give my life for her Edward." He said.

"I know that and I thank you for that." I sat patting his shoulder. "I do hope you know that Esme is already thinking of colors to go in your bedroom and Alice is planning what clothes to buy you and Jasper and Monkey are contemplating how to get you off guard in the house. Everyone is so happy." I said.

"It's okay Edward, I'll go home. I just said that so they leave you alone." JJ said.

"Well would just break Nessie's heart and we wouldn't want that now?" I asked with a sly smiled. JJ looked up to me and smiled.

"Never." He replied. I pulled him up as I stood up. Nessie ran into him and I wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Let's not do this again." Bella said.

"Deal." I agreed as we walked hand and hand to the house.


	13. Maybe it is Happening Again

Renesme POV

School was almost over. The prom was tonight and everybody was in a rush to get ready for it except of course my mother. She was sitting on her and my dad's bed reading. Alice handed me my dress and Rosalie fixed my make up and the girls made our way down the stair case. I was the last to go down and everybody smiled at my entrance. Especially Jake he was beaming. I smiled as he placed a flower on my wrist it was my Amazon flower. Jake kissed my cheek softly, all he allowed himself to do when my father was around. But when he wasn't around…that was a different story

"Ness..." My dad groaned. Oops.

"Sorry daddy." I said blushing.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Jake said in my ear and I blushed again. My dad coughed and I thought that it was because Jake was really close to me but then Jake's face lit up.

"Thank you for reminding me." Jake said pulling me towards the back door.

"What?" I asked looking back at my family and they all winked at me. "What prom?" I asked. I didn't spend an hour getting ready for the prom to not go.

"We're going to go, just be patient." Jake said as he picked me up and then started off running. We ended up at our spot that over looked the ocean. Jake sat me on my feet and he wrapped his arms around me and we looked at the moon shining at the ocean.

"I love Renesme Carlie Cullen." Jake whispered in my ear.

"I love you Jake Jack Force." I replied. Jake moved from behind me and then stood in front of me.

"I'm serious; I want you forever, in everyway." Jake said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Of course we're going to be together forever." What a silly thing for him to ask. Jake laughed.

"That's not what I meant." Jake said running an unsteady hand through his hair. Why is he nervous? "I even did this the right way I asked your dad first. I was ecstatic when he agreed."

"When he agreed to what?" I asked. Jake looked at me in my eyes and then got down on one knee. I gasped was he…? No way…

"Renesme Carlie Cullen." Jake pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" I yelled and he picked me off the ground kissing me and then slid the ring on my finger. It was huge, and beautiful, and it looked expensive. What can I say, Jake knows me. "It's beautiful." I said

"I figured you'd like it." Jake said kissing my hand.

"So when is the date, I know you asked Alice." I said.

"Apparently the day after graduation, apparently you didn't want it to be near your parents wedding and you wanted it after our 12th grade year but you also didn't want it to be too far away." Jake said with a smile.

"Yup, sounds like me." I said.

"Come on I promised your family I wouldn't take to long." Jake said with a laugh.

As we got to the school we walked out of the woods to find my family waiting out in the parking lot. Carlisle and Esme were even chaperoning. All the girls squealed with me and all the boys were giving Jake high fives eventually we all paired up and went in. I laughed when my father asked my mother to dance, she looked defeated as soon as the words came out of her mouth and she didn't even argue. Jake on the other hand argued allot about dancing. I eventually got him to dance with me and it felt like we were on the floor for days. Jake went and got me a drink. I was sitting down when I felt two familiar hands pick me up.

"Jacob." I exclaimed. I turned around and there he was in a tux and everything.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stunned.

"What you're not glad to see me?" he asked with a smirk. I playfully hit his shoulder.

"You know I missed you." I said as I reached up and hugged him and Jacob hugged me back. "Thanks for taking so long." I commented.

"Sorry the other tribe needed our help with some vampire." he apologized.

"Apology accepted." I said. Jacob reached down and took my hand.

"So have you been thinking about what I said? I think I gave you enough time." Jacob said.

"Jacob see—"

"Let's dance." Jacob said pulling me towards the dance floor. I stopped and yanked my hand from his. Jacob looked at me befuddled.

"I'm here with somebody." I told him.

"Ah, you actually gave one of these little human boys a gift, you're so sweet."

"Stop it Jacob." I said.

"Oh okay, but I hope you know I can take him." Jacob said with a smirk. Oh how wrong he was.

"I wouldn't bet on it." I said with a chuckle.

"Stop it I totally could, but it doesn't matter it's not like your marrying him." Jacob said laughing. I bit my lip not knowing if I should rub it in his face. I was saved by an arm wrapping around my waist.

"Are you sure of that?" Jake bit out a growl. Jacob's eyes widened.

"You're allowed a filthy bloodsucker to take you to prom?" Jacob exclaimed. What is his problem he's never used that language…ever.

"Stop it Jacob. Jacob this is Jake my fiancé." I stated and Jake bent down and kissed and kissed my left hand that my ring sat continently on.

"So you're Jacob huh?" Jake asked and grinned when Jacob was shaking with rage.

"WHY? NESSIE WHY! The same thing happened with Bella, why?" Jacob screamed.

"Jacob calm down." I said as my family ushered us outside.

"Why, it's happening again!" Jacob exclaimed.

"No it's not." I stated and everyone looked at me with widen eyes they thought I was saying I was going to choose Jacob but they were wrong.

"I don't love you. So no, it's not happening again. You're my best friend Jacob but nothing more. That's why this is different than with you and my mother. My mother was in love with you and every single day it killed my father! I will never hurt Jake in that way because I love him with all my heart maybe it wasn't like that for my mother but it was like that for me!" I yelled. Jacob took a step back and then looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Jacob, you'll find someone eventually. I hope we can be friends still." I said.

"Yeah, I just need some time." Jacob said and then he ran off into the woods. I turned to my family.

"Glad that's over with." I said and everyone started laughing. "Uncle Em, I don't think the ground is the cleanest place to be rolling on." I said, and that made him laugh harder sometimes I think making himself laugh at my jokes make him laugh even harder. I rolled me eyes and ran into the arms of my love. I smiled up at Jake and he smiled back.

"You should say sorry though." Jake said.

"What? You don't even like Jacob?" I exclaimed. Jake shook his head.

"I'm not talking about him; I could care less about that dog. I'm talking about your mom." Jake said nodding to my mother sitting on the bench she looked so depressed. I sighed; I didn't want my feelings about that to come out like that well to her. I walked over to her.

"You mind if I sit?" I asked and she scooted over. "I'm sorry you had to hear it that way." I said.

"You think all that huh?" she asked with a sob.

"It's just hard for me understanding how you could hurt daddy."

"I know I was a terrible person." She said.

"No your not, you were just confused. I was just making a point. I was telling how you were confused but I'm not. I know exactly what I want and what I need and Jacob isn't it." I said. My mother nodded. "I love you though." I said she turned and smiled.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed my cheek. We walked arm and arm towards the others. My father took my mother in his arms and was whispering something to her about his love for her, I almost gagged. I heard my father chuckle. I went and kissed Jake and I heard my father gagged and I chuckled.

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms and I knew that this is where I belonged. I looked up at the starry night and sighed contently. I looked at eternity stretched out in front of us and beamed. Jake looked at my face and smiled and kissed my lips again and again. I could so get use to this. Okay maybe I'm not the romantic type but I'm only like 50 years old come on now. I looked into Jake's eyes knowing I could stay there forever.

"I love you." I said reaching up and kissing him.

"I love you too my angel." Jake said kissing me. "My Amazon flower." He said kissing me again. "My wonderful, amazing, loving, beautiful Nes." He said kissing me slow and deep. It felt as if our soul's touched.

So if Jacob meant that a girl fell in love with a vampire and will never be tore from his side. That they will be together forever and be happy the whole time then yeah. It's Happening Again


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know that it doesn't seem fair that I totally just kicked Jacob to the curb and people like him. I like him I just like him as the friend type, as the best friend type. I started thinking about what if history in a way repeated its self and this is how the story got started so love it hate it that's your deal…review review review.


	15. SequalMaybe?

Author Note:

So I'm thinking of posting a sequel to It's Happening Again. Again it's defiantly not for Jacob lovers. So if you think I should then I would like it if you said so.

Xoxo

V


End file.
